This invention relates to a photographic camera provided with an automatic exposure control means, and more particularly to a photographic camera provided with an automatic exposure control means in which the shutter is locked automatically when the scene brightness is too low to obtain a picture of normal exposure with a normal shutter speed.
It has been known in the art to provide a shutter locking means which automatically locks the shutter mechanism so that the shutter will not be released when the controlled shutter speed is too slow because of too low scene brightness. Cameras of this kind are called fool-proof cameras and are very advantageous when used by unskilled persons.
The above described cameras provided with the shutter locking means, however, are disadvantageous in that the shutter cannot be released even when the camera is stably supported by a tripod to take a picture with a long exposure time or when it is the photographer's intention to take an under-exposed picture.